Secret Santa or Secret Admirer?
by enthusiasticnarwhal
Summary: KickTheStickz Christmas fluff! When Chris is having trouble getting ready to host a Fantastic Foursome Christmas Party, PJ comes to the rescue with some decorations. Minor angst; mostly just cuteness. :) "What's a Christmas party without some mistletoe?"


Chris was scrambling around his apartment, trying desperately to get it cleaned before his friends arrived. His phone buzzed, and he slid in festive sock-clad feet over to the coffee table to pick it up. It was from PJ.

_Hey! Do you need any help with decorations or anything?_

Chris smiled down at his phone, feeling appreciative for having such a thoughtful friend. Then, he slowly looked up and scanned the room. His smile fell as he realized that this space was definitely not festive enough for a Fantastic Foursome Christmas party. All he had was a dinky little fake tree with some tinsel wrapped haphazardly around it and a One Direction poster hung up as a joke. Chris scrunched his eyebrows together. _I shouldn't have offered up my place for the party_, He thought. _PJ's house would have been covered in artsy and creative decorations, and Dan and Phil would easily be able to make their modern flat look festive and fun._ Chris sighed, and then started typing.

_I mean, psh, you can if you want to._

He hit send and set down his phone. He exhaled slowly and pressed his hands to his eyes, trying not to think about how much he didn't want to fail his friends with this party. It had been ages since the four youtubers had gotten together, and Chris desperately wanted them to all have fun and bond like they used to. He had eagerly offered to host, throwing around ideas like having a Secret Santa gift exchange and baking his mum's recipe for chocolate chip cookies. _The cookies! _Chris rushed into his tiny kitchen and pulled open the oven to reveal a dozen chocolate chip cookies burnt to a crisp.

Cursing, he pulled the sheet of cookies out of the oven to throw away, forgetting that it wasn't the best idea to touch something straight out of the oven with just your hands. As a jolt of searing hot pain struck his fingers, he shrieked and dropped the cookies on the floor. Shaking his hands and swearing at the top of his lungs, Chris darted to the sink and thrust his hands under a stream of cold water. As the searing pain turned to a throbbing ache, he turned off the water and hung his head over the sink. He heard his phone buzz in the other room and let out an exasperated laugh. The kitchen was a mess, there would be no cookies to eat, and on top of it all, he had managed to burn the hell out of his fingers.

Kicking aside a cookie, Chris trudged into the main room to look at his phone. His heart gave a small pang when he saw that it was a reply from PJ.

_Sounds good! Can't wait for the party. It'll be totally rad. :D_

The sides of Chris' mouth curved upward into a sad smile. No matter how pathetic of a host he seemed to be, Peej would probably still have fun. Chris realized that was all that mattered. He took a deep breath and stood up a little straighter. Looking at his contact icon of PJ, his smile widened. _Everything will work out._

* * *

After looking up how to treat burned fingers, treating said fingers, cleaning up the cookie mess, and rummaging through his wardrobe to find his favorite ugly Christmas sweater, Chris heard a knock at the door. _There's still like thirty minutes till the party. Who could be here?_ Christ thought as he went up to find out who his visitor could be.

Christ opened the door to see none other than Peej, flashing his adorable smile and donning a Santa hat. "Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas!" He exclaimed in one of his silly voices. The spirited friend exuded Christmas with his hat, snowflake sweater, and boxes full of decorations that he was carrying.

"PJ! What are you doing here early?" Chris asked with an incredulous smile.

Peej marched right inside and gestured towards his friend with the boxes, "I thought I'd come early to help with the decorations." He set them down, then nervously scratched the back of his head. "Um, is that ok? I hope it didn't inconvenience you or anything…"

Chris laughed and threw his hands up in the air, saying in a whiny Becca Hodgekins-like voice, "Ughh, GOSH Peej, why do you have to be so, like, helpful? It's just like, weird."

The two laughed, and as their chuckles died down, PJ looked down at the floor before slowly looking back up into Chris' eyes. For a brief moment, they just looked at each other. Then, Chris' phone buzzed, and he cleared his throat. "Erm, I should get that."

Peej gave a small smile as Chris opened the new text message.

_Rawr! Dan and I are on our way. Should be there in about 20 mins :)_

Chris read the text to PJ, who put his hands on his hips and held his head high. "Well then, we better get to decorating!" He remarked, starting to pull things out of the boxes.

"Righto!" Chris exclaimed. He turned on a Christmas playlist on itunes, and the two friends began dancing and singing along as they turned Chris' apartment into a winter wonderland.

When they were done, the friends stood back and admired the space. The walls were lined with white Christmas lights, the tree now had numerous colorful ornaments and a shining star on top, pin the beard on the Santa had been set up, and sparkling snowflake decorations were hanging from the ceiling.

Chris whistled. "Dayyyyum, son," he said with a smirk. "This place looks kick-ass."

"Why thank you, kind sir!" PJ replied. His eyes briefly widened and he threw his hands in the air. "Gadzooks! I almost forgot." He reached into the last box and pulled out a small wrapped gift.

"What's that?" Chris asked with a tiny laugh.

PJ handed it to his friend. "It's for you." He looked down and pushed his hair back, smiling at the ground as he added, "It's from your Secret Santa."

Chris' heart gave another small pang, which he tried to brush off with humor. "Ugh, PJ, we aren't supposed to open these until later!" He said, the confidence in his voice slowly fading away.

PJ rolled his eyes and playfully grabbed the gift out of Chris' hands. "Fine. I'll open it for you, then!" Chris tried to protest, but Peej just wagged his finger in his friend's face. PJ chuckled then said in a mock patronizing tone, "Close your eyes!"

"Can we not?" Chris whined with a betraying smile.

"Just do it, will you?"

"Alright, alright, fine." Chris obliged, closing his eyes and listening closely.

There was some rustling, a deep breath, and then PJ's cautious voice. "You… you can open your eyes now."

Chris' eyes fluttered open, and at first all he saw was his friend with a hopeful expression on his face. He was about to question where his gift was when he noticed PJ's arm stretched above their heads. Looking up, Chris' heart nearly leapt out of his chest as he recognized what was in Peej's hand.

"What's a Christmas party," PJ said in a soft voice, stepping closer to Chris, "without some mistletoe?"

Chris didn't even hesitate. He slipped his hands around PJ's neck and kissed him with fervor and passion. Soon, the mistletoe was dropped, and Peej had his hands around Chris' waist. The world around them seemed to be standing still.

There was a knock at the door, and Chris ran his hands through Peej's soft hair as he slowly pulled away. The two looked into each other's eyes as they heard Dan call through the door.

"Merry Christmas, motherheckers! Now let us in!"

Chris laughed as Peej cupped his face.

"Merry Christmas, PJ."

"Merry Christmas, Chris."


End file.
